harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Weasley family
Weasley is the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family (though the most recent generation has many non-pureblood membersRon and Hermione's children are half-bloods; Bill and Fleur's children are one-eighth Veela), and the most outspoken pure-blood family in Britain in favour of muggle-born rights. Harry and Ginny's children are half-bloods as well.. The Weasleys are related to many other wizarding families, including the Blacks, Prewetts, Longbottoms, CrouchesBlack family tree, Delacours, and Potters, as well as the Muggle Granger family. Many members of the Weasley family are red-haired and sorted into Gryffindor house upon attendance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family home, known as the Burrow, is located just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon, England. The Weasleys live near other magical families such as the Diggory, Fawcett, and Lovegood families.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets When Harry Potter befriended Arthur and Molly Weasley's youngest son, Ronald Weasley, the Weasleys became a second family to Harry. The Burrow became Harry's home away from home (he only resided with the Dursley family out of necessity), and Arthur and Molly served as de facto godparents in Sirius Black's absence. Recent family history .]] The Weasleys, unlike many other pure-blood families, willingly associate with Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods and do not consider themselves superior to others because of their blood status. Thus, elitist pure-blood families such as the Malfoys and the Blacks consider them "blood traitors" and treat them with disdain; Cedrella Black was even disowned by her family for marrying Septimus Weasley. The Weasleys' views led to their support to the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army during the Second Wizarding War. During the height of the latter conflict, the Weasleys were placed under surveillance by the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic because they were "blood traitors," and eventually had to go into hiding. The Weasleys took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle Fred Weasley was killed, deeply upsetting the rest of the family. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The Weasleys tended to have large numbers of children; an unusual trait for wizarding families, according to Draco Malfoy. The most recent generations of Weasleys have been considered poor by wizarding standards''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone; their vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank only contained a small pile of Sickles and a single Galleon as of 1992''Chamber of Secrets, Ch. 4. '' showing the Weasleys in Egypt in 1993.]] This likely changed with the great commercial success of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and the successful careers of various family members. By the twenty-first century, many Weasleys and their relatives worked for the Ministry of Magic, including Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley and his brother-in-law Harry Potter as Aurors, and Hermione Weasley née Granger high up in the Department of Magical Law EnforcementJ.K. Rowling's U.S. Book Tour. For several generations, only boys were born into the family, until the birth of Ginny Weasley.Some Random Facts About the Weasley Family J.K. Rowling's Website This trend ended with the grandchildren of Arthur and Molly, who include more girls than boys. Family members Molly and Arthur Weasley's family , Ron and Ginny in 1995.]] Arthur Weasley, one of three sons of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella BlackAlthough it has never been confirmed that Septimus and Cedrella are Arthur's parents, this can be inferred based on Sirius Black's statement in Ch. 6 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that Arthur was "something like his second cousin once removed." The Black family tree establishes Cedrella as a first cousin once removed of both Orion and Walburga Black, Sirius's parents. Thus, any children she had would be their second cousins, and second cousins once removed of their sons Sirius and Regulus. Also, almost all of Sirius's relatives can be seen on the Black family tree because both his parents were born into the House of Black, making it unlikely that he could be related to Arthur in a way not shown. See also this talk page and an HPL essay for more information., met Molly Prewett while they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1960s. They married soon after finishing school and went on to have seven children, whom they loved but did not spoil. All of those who were of age, except Percy, eventually became members of the reinstated Order of the Phoenix. *Arthur — previously employed by the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects as of 1996. *Molly — housewife/homemaker. *Bill — the eldest child; works as a Curse Breaker at Gringotts Bank. *Charlie — studies dragons in Romania. *Percy — worked at the Ministry of Magic from 1994 to 1998 before reaffirming his loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix; later worked at the reformed Ministry under Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. *Fred — (died 1998) co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *George — co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *Ron — close friend of Harry Potter, worked as an Auror and in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after the end of the Second Wizarding War. *Ginny — only daughter in the family; played Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies before becoming a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet; wife of Harry Potter. .]] Other Weasleys *Septimus Weasley — father of Arthur and his two brothers *Cedrella Weasley née Black — mother of Arthur and his two brothers *Arthur Weasley's nephew - Son of one of Arthur Weasley's brothers *Arthur Weasley's two brothers - Arthur Weasley's brothers *Fleur Weasley née Delacour — wife of Bill Weasley *Audrey Weasley — wife of Percy Weasley *Angelina Weasley née Johnson — wife of George Weasley *Hermione Weasley née Granger — wife of Ron Weasley *Victoire Weasley — eldest child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour *Dominique Weasley — middle child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour *Louis Weasley — youngest child and only son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour *Molly Weasley II — older daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley *Lucy Weasley — younger daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley *Fred Weasley II — son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson *Roxanne Weasley — daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson *Rose Weasley — daughter and older child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Hugo Weasley — son and younger child of Ron Weasley and Hermione .]] Weasley relatives *Mr. and Mrs. Prewett — Molly Weasley née Prewett's parents *Gideon Prewett — Molly's older brother *Fabian Prewett — Molly's older brother *Ignatius Prewett — Molly's uncle *Lucretia Prewett née Black — Molly's aunt by marriage and a second cousin of Arthur Weasley *Callidora Longbottom née Black — Arthur's maternal aunt *Charis Crouch née Black — Arthur's maternal aunt *Bilius — a brother or brother-in-law of Arthur or Molly *An uncle of the Weasley children *Muriel — Molly's aunt *Monsieur Delacour — father of Fleur Weasley née Delacour *Apolline Delacour — mother of Fleur Weasley née Delacour *Gabrielle Delacour — sister of Fleur Weasley née Delacour *Mr. Granger — father of Hermione Weasley née Granger *Mrs. Granger — mother of Hermione Weasley née Granger *Harry Potter — husband of Ginny Potter née Weasley *James Potter I — Harry Potter's father *Lily Potter née Evans — Harry Potter's mother *James Potter II — eldest child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter née Weasley *Albus Potter — middle child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley *Lily Potter — youngest child and only daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley *Second cousin of Molly Weasley *Great Aunt Tessie — connected to the family tree through unknown ways Family tree Author's comments , Ginny, and Fred and George Weasley.]] *J. K. Rowling has said that unlike with many other characters, Ron Weasley's name always remained the same in various drafts of the series. She has remarked that the surname Weasley is derived from the weasel, which is also Arthur Weasley's Patronus. About the family's name and characteristic red hair, she commented: :"In Britain and Ireland the weasel has a bad reputation as an unfortunate, even malevolent, animal. However, since childhood I have had a great fondness for the family ''mustelidae; not so much malignant as maligned, in my opinion. There are also many superstitions associated with redheaded people and most state that they are in some way unlucky (Judas Escariot was supposedly red-haired), but this is nonsense; I happen to like red hair as well as weasels.""Extra Stuff: The Weasley Family" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site .]] Behind the scenes *In the ''Harry Potter film adaptations, the Weasleys are portrayed by: **Mark Williams, who portrays Arthur Weasley in all film adaptations in which his character appears. **Julie Walters, who portrays Molly Weasley in all film adaptations in which her character appears. **Richard Fish and Domhnall Gleeson, who both portray Bill Weasley. Fish portrayed him in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, in the family photo of their trip to Egypt. Gleeson portrays Bill in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. **Alex Crockford, who portrayed Charles Weasley in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in the Weasley family photo on holiday in Egypt. **Chris Rankin who portrays Percy Weasley. Percy did not appear in the Goblet of Fire film nor in the Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. **James and Oliver Phelps, who portray Fred and George respectively in all film adaptations. **Rupert Grint, who portrays Ron Weasley in all film adaptations. **Bonnie Wright, who portrays Ginny Weasley in all film adaptations. *There appears to be a pattern in the Weasley family of members being named after figures in Arthurian legend. Arthur Weasley, of course, shares a given name with King Arthur, the central character. His son Percy's name is a diminutive of the name Percival, which was the name of one of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Ginny Weasley's full name is Ginevra, the Italian form of the name Guinevere, who was Arthur's queen. Also, Muriel had a cousin named Lancelot, who was one of Arthur's knights, though it should be noted that Muriel is only related to the Weasleys by the marriage of her niece Molly. Ron Weasley shares his name with Arthur's spear, Rhongomyniad, which Geoffrey of Monmouth called "Ron". *Hermione Weasley née Granger's Patronus is an otter, which is in the same family as the weasel, Mustelidae. This, as well as the fact that the Weasleys live in Ottery St. Catchpole, may have foreshadowed her marriage into the family. *Weasley sounds like weaver, convenient considering that Mrs. Weasley loves to knit, or at least charm her needles to do it for her. .]] *The only sons of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley that do not have any known children are Fred Weasley and Charles Weasley, the former because of his death and the latter because he is much more interested in studying dragons. *Harry Potter has saved several lives of members of the Weasley family. **He destroyed Tom Riddle's diary before Ginny had her life force drained away. **He saw Arthur being attacked by Nagini and reported it in time to save him. **He gave Ron a Bezoar when he was poisoned. **He shielded Molly when Voldemort turned on her after she killed Bellatrix Lestrange in the Battle Of Hogwarts . *Along with the Muggle Granger family, the Weasleys are also related to the Muggle Evans family and the Muggle Dursley family. They are related to the Evans and Dursleys through Harry Potter, who married Ginny. *The only children who may call the Weasleys their "maternal family" are the children of Ginny: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. *It is possible that Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter, might marry Teddy Lupin, making the Weasleys related to the Lupin family in two ways: from the marriage of Victoire and from sharing distant ancestry through the Black family. *J.K. Rowling said in an interview that Molly Weasley educated her children in the basics (reading, math, spelling, grammar, etc.) before they went to Hogwarts.http://www.beyondhogwarts.com/story.20040304.html Notes and references de:Weasley fr:Famille Weasley pl:Weasley ru:Уизли Category:Weasley family Category:Wizard families Category:Pure-blood families